


Surdicécité

by FerRed4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blind Character, Blind Enjolras, Deaf Character, Deaf Grantaire, M/M, deaf-blind language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: A justiça é cega. Enjolras também. E isso nunca foi um real problema para ele, que sempre conseguiu se comunicar e transmitir suas ideias para os outros sem precisar dos olhos. Isso muda quando Grantaire, um cara surdo, começa a frequentar as reuniões do grupo revolucionário que Enjolras lidera.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairism/gifts).



Capítulo 1 – Silêncio

Enjolras era uma pessoa paciente. Sério. Ele conseguia lidar com idiotas todos os dias. Ouvia babacas proferindo discursos de ódio sem absolutamente nenhum conteúdo reciclável sem partir para cima do cidadão. Mesmo quando ouvia piadinhas sobre cegueira, não perdia o controle. Não ousava perder a razão, sempre se continha e dizia seus argumentos sem fazer uso de violência física ou verbal. Enjolras era realmente muito paciente, principalmente com Grantaire. Mesmo quando o moreno aparecia bêbado e incomodava todo mundo, Enjolras não fazia mais que ignorá-lo. Naturalmente ficava irritado quando divergiam de opinião, mas sempre mantinha o controle.

Mas quando descobriu que Grantaire havia o enganado, Enjolras não conseguiu ser paciente. Não conseguiu ser racional. Grantaire podia ser tudo, podia ter uma mistura de quaisquer características negativas existentes, mas não era mentiroso. Pelos poucos meses que conviveu com ele, Enjolras podia afirmar que havia construído um muro de confiança em torno de Grantaire. E Grantaire havia o quebrado.

Mais que mentido. Havia roubado.

Quando descobriu, não teve reação. Não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer, de tanta raiva que sentia. Seus amigos que estavam presentes no momento falavam diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo, tentando acalmá-lo e tentando evitar que a situação piorasse. Mas Enjolras não ouvia nenhum deles.

Grantaire se aproximou de Enjolras como um animal ferido. Em desespero, puxou as mãos do loiro para si para tentar explicar. O corpo do moreno tremia, sua mente estava acelerada, nada conseguia pensar para justificar o ato. Sentia-se culpado, mas sabia que pedir desculpas de nada adiantaria.

Enjolras rapidamente soltou suas mãos das dele, o empurrando sem muita força para não machucá-lo.

Mas Grantaire já estava machucado. Profundamente machucado. A expressão decepcionada e furiosa de Enjolras fazia seu peito doer. Fazia com que se sentisse pequeno. Encolheu-se e levou o olhar para o chão. Não seguiu o loiro quando este saiu pela porta do Musain.

Enjolras andava pela calçada ainda com a briga em mente, quando algo lhe ocorreu. Um protesto acontecia na rua. Nem mesmo a bengala de Enjolras o guiou tão bem naquele momento, pois pessoas praticamente o atropelavam toda hora, andando apressadas gritando sobre as terríveis consequências da reforma trabalhista. Policiais tentavam conter a multidão de manifestantes.

Uma confusão começou em um canto da rua, pessoas com opiniões bem diferentes estavam a discutir. Enjolras não entendeu direito, mas ouviu alguém gritando: "Vai explodir, vai explodir!"

O cheiro de pólvora estava no ar.

O loiro ia começar a correr, sabendo o que ocorreria a seguir, quando esbarrou em alguém. Ouviu o barulho ensurdecedor da explosão e se jogou no chão, abraçando a pessoa e puxando-a para baixo junto de si. Sentiu o cheiro forte de fumaça.

O som familiar de piano.

 

**Seis meses antes.**

 

Enjolras ficou na sala até todos saírem, ocupado passando para sua máquina de escrever (daquelas que convertem para o braille) algumas partes importantes do conteúdo. Courfeyrac narrava para ele, sem muita empolgação. Seu tom de leitura era descrito por Enjolras como o Glen de The Walking Dead: morto.

– Terminarei isso depois. Tenho um compromisso. – Anunciou o loiro quando ainda estavam na metade de um parágrafo.

 – Mas você ainda não converteu o resto do texto. Como vai revisar? – Quis saber Courfeyrac. Por conhecer o amigo sabia que ele não era do tipo que procrastinava seus afazeres, quanto mais seus estudos.

– Tranquilo. Acho na internet e uso meu leitor para poder ouvir.

– Ah, não. Eu tenho que estudar os artigos do código sobre injúria e danos morais para a prova. Não me deixa sozinho estudando isso, pelo santo Robespierre! Eu acho que vou reprovar na matéria, o professor Javert me ODEIA. – Courfeyrac arrastou sua cadeiras para mais perto da de Enjolras e jogou os braços nele exageradamente, puxando-o para frente e para trás.

Enjolras riu, entrando no jogo e o abraçando de volta.

– Vamos lá, você sabe que eu não posso me atrasar. Já foi difícil o bastante encaixar as aulas de FSL na semana.

O moreno parou de balançar Enjolras como uma boneca de pano quando ouviu a sigla.

– Você realmente está levando isso a sério, hm?

– Por que não levaria? Eu falei que estava disposto a aprender. E como você não quis me ensinar...

– É que, bem, para aprender a linguagem de sinais francesa você tem que  _enxergar_  os sinais.

– Tolice. Posso senti-los quando toco nas mãos do instrutor. Posso afirmar que não é tão difícil. Só é necessário ter tato. Chama-se linguagem surdocega.

– Eu disse para o Grantaire que você está aprendendo isso só para poder se comunicar com ele. – um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios de Courfeyrac – Ele ficou surpreso. Surpreso, feliz e realmente lisonjeado.

–  Courfeyrac, não invente coisas! Eu não estou aprendendo a linguagem surdocega para ficar jogando conversa fora com ele. – respirou pesadamente. O que Grantaire não devia pensar dele agora? A culpa era toda de Courfeyrac por ter começado a levar aquele sujeito para as reuniões sem aviso prévio. – Mas se Grantaire vai continuar indo para as reuniões e trazendo junto suas opiniões e argumentos mal feitos, preciso respondê-lo de alguma forma. Você não pode ser o tradutor dele para sempre.

– Eu acho que vocês se dariam bem.  Se tivesse chance de conversar melhor, ficariam amigos facinho.

– Eu? Amigo de alguém que acha que imposto é algo maravilhoso?  Conta outra, Courf.  Não rola.

– Não é porque uma pessoa não concorda com tudo o que você diz que você não pode ser amigo dela. O Grantaire  é gente boa. Tem um vício desgraçado em álcool e um péssimo gosto para filmes de terror mas fora isso...

– E acha que imposto algo extremamente necessário.

– Sim e acha que imposto algo bom. Mas isso é só uma parte dele, não resume quem ele é.

– Ele chamou Karl Marx de velho doido e feio.

– Mas Marx era feio pra caralho mesmo.

– Aposto que eles nunca leu O Capital.

– Você está sendo infantil, não consegue  _ver_ isso? – Brincou Courfeyrac. Piadas sobre cegueira eram comum entre os dois. Nunca em tom pejorativo, claro. O próprio Enjolras zoava de seus olhos inúteis.

– Vai se foder, Courf. Na boa, quando eu penso nas coisas que ele disse naquele dia eu dou risada porque dar tiro é crime. Pra gostar dele tem que gostar de reciclagem, porque tudo que ele diz é lixo.

\- Você diz isso mas está gastando seu precioso tempo para aprender a se comunicar com ele. No fundo acho que você quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

Enjolras não respondeu. Se despediu de Courfeyrac, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e saiu.

Não era somente as opiniões ridículas de Grantaire que lhe deixavam irritado. Era mais a situação em si. Estar perto de Grantaire era o silêncio. E isso incomodava Enjolras profundamente.

Enjolras perdera a visão bastante novo, ainda criança, por conta de glaucoma infantil crônico. Adaptou-se ao mundo sem a visão. Os outros 4 sentidos ao seu dispor. Mas Grantaire invadiu seu mundo e destruiu tudo. Quando Grantaire estava perto de si, o que ele tinha era o silêncio. O escuro e o silêncio. Ele não tinha o controle da situação, não sabia como lidar com Grantaire. E isso era assustador. 

Lembrava-se de quando conhecera Grantaire. Courfeyrac traduzia a linguagem de sinais para palavras e depois o contrário, para eles terem um pequeno diálogo. Agiam tão rápido que Courfeyrac mal conseguia os acompanhar.

De qualquer forma, Enjolras não se deixou abalar. Isaac Newton disse uma vez que "o tato é a arte de argumentar sem fazer inimigos". Para dialogar com Grantaire a única coisa necessária era tato. Literalmente.

***

Naquela noite, Grantaire bebeu uma ou duas cervejas para se preparar quando Courfeyrac disse que Enjolras queria conversar diretamente com ele. Porém, na prática o álcool de nada ajudou. Sentado na frente de Enjolras com suas mãos entre as dele, Grantaire se esforçava para não ter um ataque cardíaco. Não recuou, tomando uma coragem que nem sabia ter.

Enjolras sentiu o familiar cheiro de álcool e tentou não se sentir enjoado. Havia tomado à iniciativa e não podia simplesmente fugir.

 Talvez algumas pessoas estivessem olhando para eles e sua diferente forma de comunicação. Enjolras ouvia risadas e alguns comentários bobos entre as pessoas do bar. Mas esse era o 'lado bom' de ser cego. Se uma pessoa te incomodasse, você literalmente podia ignorar a presença dela, não enxergá-la. Talvez o lado bom para Grantaire fosse não ouvir os comentários.

"Olá. Meu nome é Enjolras." O loiro puxou a mão de Grantaire e começou a fazer na palma de sua mão as letras de seu nome.

"Olá. Meu nome é Grantaire."

"O meu sinal é..."

Grantaire interrompeu Enjolras quase que imediatamente. 

"Você está fazendo isso errado. É a outra pessoa que te dá o sinal, baseado em algo marcante que ela vê em você que possa te identificar."

"Escolha meu sinal então."

"Bonito."

"Bonito?"

"É. Você é muito lindo. É triste que não possa enxergar a própria beleza, você sempre foi cego?"

"Não. E você? Sempre foi mudo? Porque é uma pena você ser tão tagarela e não poder falar."

"Não sou mudo. Sou apenas surdo. E o meu sinal? Você é quem diz qual é."

"R."

"A letra R?"

"Seu nome soa como Grande R."

"Legal. Escolhi seu sinal baseado no que vi e você escolheu meu sinal baseado no que ouviu.’’

"O que eu escolhi é mais formal. O sinal que você me deu é um tanto..."

"Prefere outro? Também pensei em anjo, deus grego..."

"Bonito está bom".

 "O que você gosta de fazer?"

"Sexo."

Enjolras ouviu a explosão de risadas de Courfeyrac, que observava tudo da outra mesa. 

"Você não está levando isso a sério."

"Estou sim. Você perguntou o que eu gosto de fazer e eu respondi com sinceridade."

"Eu estava só brincando.'' Segurou as mãos de Enjolras e disse o mais rápido que pôde, ao ver que este fazia menção a se levantar. "Não se preocupe, é só o meu jeito. Gosto de flertar a troco de nada.'' Corou suavemente, apreensivo. Mal haviam começado a conversar e Enjolras já desistira dele.

''O que mais você gosta de fazer?"

"Pintar.''

''Faculdade?''

''Designer.''

Enjolras não entendeu o sinal, então Grantaire repetiu a palavra, fazendo o sinal letra por letra.

''Agora, minha vez de fazer uma pergunta. Por que você está aprendendo FSL para conversar com o bêbado cínico que discorda de tudo que você diz? Não estou querendo ser rude. É só uma questão de curiosidade.''

''Por que o bêbado cínico frequenta as reuniões de um grupo idealista? Não estou querendo ser rude. É só uma questão de curiosidade. O que te levou ao grupo?

Grantaire fez o sinal de 'dançarino' e Enjolras levou alguns segundos para se tocar que esse era o sinal que Grantaire havia dado para Courfeyrac.

''Ele te levou da primeira vez. Das outras, você veio sozinho. O que te leva a reunião?''

''As minhas pernas.''

''Bêbado cínico e sarcástico.''

‘’Certo. Acho que é algo que você não entenderia. Lembra que eu disse que gosto de pintar? Bem, você é um grande estímulo visual para mim. Não é à toa que te chamo de bonito.’’

‘’Está me paquerando?’’

Enjolras não se sentiu nem um pouco lisonjeado ao descobrir que um marmanjo frequentava as reuniões do grupo porque achava Enjolras bonitinho. Na verdade, se ofendera um pouco. Imaginou que Grantaire havia procurado o grupo por interesse político, ao menos.

  
''Não. Só estou dizendo que você é minha inspiração. Tipo uma musa para os grandes artistas antigos, entende? Um estímulo visual. Acho que você não entende esses estímulos.''

O pintor realmente ficou feliz por Enjolras não enxergar, pois se assim fosse teria percebido o quão absurdamente corado Grantaire ficou ao explicar.

 ''Não posso ser impressionado pela aparência. Não posso ter estímulos e provocações visuais. Entretanto, quando alguém sussurra algo em meu ouvido ou me toca de uma forma gentil, isso me arrepia bem mais que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ver.   
Por exemplo, um cara que segura em minhas mãos o tempo todo.'' Provocou, rindo baixo, zombando da própria situação que se encontravam.

E algo lhe ocorreu: não estava mais no total silêncio. Conversava normalmente com Grantaire, uma conversa muito mais normal do que imaginou que poderia ter. E até estava sendo divertido. Grantaire podia ser um sujeito estranho, excêntrico e inusitado, o tipo de pessoa que ninguém nunca sabe o que esperar, mas era engraçado. Já não estava louco para se levantar e encerrar a conversa. Relaxara na cadeira e nem notava o tempo passar enquanto falavam sobre bobagens. 

''Que indecência.'' Brincou Grantaire, acabando por começar a rir também. Enjolras se assustou com o som, mas logo recordou do que o moreno dissera. Não era mudo, apenas surdo. Então logicamente podia emitir sons. Sua risada era divertida. Possuía um timbre baixo e grave. Era algo gostoso de ouvir.

''Pensei que poderíamos ir a um local mais calmo para conversar. Você poderia me explicar melhor a sua opinião sobre os impostos e outras coisas.'' Voltou ao tema que iria tratar desde o início. Realmente aquele bar movimentado e cheio de gente não era o melhor local para conversar, pois era necessário concentração para que pudessem se comunicar.

''Adoraria. Gosto de debater com você.  Suas mãos são rápidas e enérgicas.'' Demorou 10 segundos para Grantaire perceber que havia falado algo com duplo sentido. Torceu para Enjolras não perceber também.

Sim, Enjolras percebeu. "Você me diz que eu sou um estímulo visual para você e depois vem e me diz que minhas mãos são rápidas e energéticas. E depois o indecente sou eu."

\- AAAAI, QUE DELÍCIA. - Courfeyrac gritou da outra mesa, forçando uma voz safada e estridente. Parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

Grantaire bufou. Seu coração estava acelerado. 

''Eu não estava pensando em sexo.''

Para a surpresa de Grantaire, Enjolras não parecia mais tão chateado. Estava rindo da situação. Não tinha mais o semblante sério e cheio de asco como nas outras vezes que o via no bar, durante as reuniões. 

"Pode ser amanhã no horário do almoço? Tem um parque não muito longe daqui que sempre é bastante tranquilo.''

Grantaire concordou com a cabeça, e demorou cinco segundos para se tocar que Enjolras não enxergaria isso. Fez o sinal de sim, timidamente. Enjolras se despediu, apertando levemente as mãos do pintor, não para se comunicar, mas passar confiança com seu toque gentil.

Grantaire observou o loiro ir embora, um meio sorriso meio bobo na cara. Courfeyrac se aproximou com uma cara sem-vergonha e deu um tapinha no seu ombro para chamar atenção. Fez os sinais ''cara, ele tá tão na sua'' apenas para receber um empurrão de Grantaire. 


End file.
